


My Sweet Little Servant

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Reader is a Zora, Sex, Shark Dicks, Slow Burn, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: The Reader (Reader-chan) just started working as a servant for the palace in Zora's Domain. Sidon...well he takes a certain liking to the new servant girl. Somehow she makes him feel at ease....wink winkMy first long one shot. Hope you like it!





	My Sweet Little Servant

A large crash echoed throughout the hallway. “Not AGAIN!” The mistress cried. She took off her headdress and came towards you. No doubt with the intention of a serious beating. You scurried as quick as you could away from her and down the hallway. It wasn’t your fault! The floor was slippery! You ducked around corners and down hallways. Once you rationalized that it was safe to once again breathe, you took a few deep breaths.

“Trouble with the mistress again?” The Prince of the Zora scared you right out of your scales. He bore the largest grin on his face. “Calm down, I won’t turn you in. I’m not that mean to subject someone to the wrath of the mistress. She scared me when I was little…and now, now that I think about it.” He put his hand on his chin in a thinking position. “Regardless, I have not seen you around the castle before. Are you new?”

You nodded your head. But, you couldn’t find the words to speak. You have heard about the Prince, seen him at a few public appearances, but…to be with him this close…

“My dear lady, are you faring well? Your cheeks are red. You must have run harder than I thought, here, sit, I implore you.” You sat on a bench where the Prince has directed you. He himself, bowed. Please stay here until you find your bearings. I am sorry to leave you so quickly, but I have a council meeting to attend to. I will send a messenger to report to me on your status later tonight. Until we meet again. Farewell.”

With a quick turn of his body and a swish of his headtail he headed off to the meeting room. Even when he was out of sight, your eyes still lingered in the direction of where he once was.

“There you are!”

Oh no…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even with scrubbing toilets you appeared to find a sense of joy. No one would talk to you or bother you, leaving you with your own thoughts about the wonder that is Prince Sidon. His red scales, golden eyes, and kind heart. Every time you think about your encounter earlier this morning, your Zora heart skips a beat. _It’s silly to think…to think someone like him would…_

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to dream.

Without thinking too much, you danced around like you would at a ball. “Of course, I would love to dance with you Prince Sidon.” Your fins felt the breeze and the light of the party. Everyone was decked out in their best jewels and ornaments. But, the Prince stole the show. He wore nothing but his usual attire and still out classed everyone at the party. The Prince took you by the hand and danced with you around the ballroom. The court Zora were whispering about how they can’t get the Prince to even look at their daughters. Yet, the Prince had only eyes for you. He caressed your cheek and leaned in…

“Are you done?” The mistress snapped you out of your fantasy. “GET TO WORK!” “Y..y…yes maam!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You trugged to your quarters that night. You head was still thumping with the headdress beating. “How does one become that scary.” You said to yourself. Everyone else was asleep at that time. So, you snuck in and closed the door behind you. Only the rich and wealthy could stay in the upper swimming pools. You, a servant girl, had to stay underneath the domain. It wasn’t all bad, until someone peed in their sleep. It was covered only to keep the bugs and fish out. You found your usual spot and laid down for the night. Your thoughts once again drifted to the Prince. _Does he have his own swimming pool? I bet his room is huge. Must be nice to be royalty. No one to tell you what to do. You can eat fishcakes all the time. But probably the best thing, a bedroom all to yourself…_

With those last thoughts, you drifted off to sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud crash drew you away from your mundane task of washing dishes. And for once, it didn’t come from you. “My fin!” The girl cried. The mistress held up her fin to inspect it like a loving mother would. “Crap, this looks bad. Get to the healer.”

_Why am I the only person she doesn’t like?_

“(Y/N)! Come here!” You flinched and stiffly followed her orders. “Y…yes maam?” “The Prince needs his meal now. Take this up to him. Apologize for it not being what he ordered but with the rest being on the floor, it is all we got.” You took the tray from the mistress and scurried out the door. You passed handsomely dressed palace guards that took you ever so slight off of your train of thought. _Why is all royalty beautiful_ _?_ Maybe it was because their dressings fit. Yours were rusted hand-me-downs from your cousin.

You came to the marble doors that was the Prince’s quarters. They were large and had elegant carvings of other Zora Princes that make it otherworldly. You knocked and heard a small ‘come in.’ No doubt the Prince’s voice. You leaned against the door to push it open, using all of your strength to do so. When you slipped inside, you saw the Prince sitting at his desk with some documents. He did not look from his work. “Set it there like always. Thank you.” You bowed and looked for where he meant.

“Umm, I am not sure where to put it, my Prince.”

Prince Sidon looked up. “Oh, forgive me! I thought you were my usual servant. Over on that table is fine.” You walked over and placed the food on the table.

“Tona accidently cut her fin, so I was sent here instead. The food is different also, your other meal…well…met the floor.” Sidon stood up and walked over to the food in urgency. “I…I’m so sorry!” You bowed your head low.

The Prince lifted your chin, making you look at him. He had a grand smile on his face. “No my lady, raise your head. Good fortune has brought you to me today.” He removed his hand and put it on the back of his head. “I am on a strict diet that no one will ever let me break. But, you brought me my favorite, fishcakes. I haven’t had one since I was a child! As for the rudeness, I beg you for your forgiveness. Tona can be…oh how to put this…she…she is the daughter of a count which she thinks gives her certain liberties with me.” Your face started to turn as red as the Prince’s scales.

“O…oh…”

“T…that is not what I meant to imply.” The Prince was now getting flustered. “I meant she thinks she can touch me…no...no that sounds equally as wrong.”

“I…I should head back…” you thought you could save the Prince from more embarrassment by leaving. You turned and headed towards the door. But, the Prince grabbed your arm and pulled your tiny body back with a bit too much force that he threw you into himself.

“I…this…this was not my intention. But, please listen to me. There is nothing going on between me and Tona. I don’t need more rumors circling around me while I am trying to get this motion pushed through the council.” You nodded in agreement with the Prince.

“I wouldn’t dare think of tarnishing your reputation my Prince! You are always so kind and thoughtful to me. I would never betray your trust like that!”

Sidon broke out into a big smile. “Thank you….uh…I’m sorry but I don’t know your name.” His face fell to a sad expression

“(Y/N)” you said.

“(Y/N)…what a lovely name. Oh! I probably should let you go now.” The Prince released his embrace from you. The Prince acted a little different, strange. He kept averting his eyes from you. “I…I should probably eat before the food gets cold.” You bowed and took your leave out of the Prince’s room.

The whole thing seemed like a dream. Too surreal to even be thought of. You closed the marble door behind you and sighed. If only you could do this everyday.

~~~~~~~~~~

“W…what are you saying mam?”

“You heard what I said. The Prince _requested_ you to bring his meal up to him. Maybe there is some hope for you after all.” The mistress handed you the tray of the Prince’s food. It was unlike yesterday’s meal. It had fresh…everything! You could feel your own mouth watering with the thought of eating such a delicious meal. You nodded to the mistress and headed off towards the Prince’s room. Yet, something stopped you before you left the kitchen. You looked around to make sure no one sees you sneaking a fishcake onto the tray. Then you scurried off to the Prince’s quarters.

You knocked on the door, earning a ‘come in’ from the Prince. He looked up from his desk smiling. “You don’t have to knock. You are always welcome here, anytime.” Immediately your brain flashed to nighttime with romantic candles everywhere. But you brushed that away as quickly as it came.

You perked up as you set down the tray at the table. “I sneaked you a fishcake from the kitchen.” The Prince hurried over to see. The biggest smile graced his face.

“You are sweet as spring water my dear (Y/N). I knew I made the right choice when I picked you as my personal servant.” He patted your head and grabbed the fishcake and took a bite. He made so many happy and delighted moans while chewing. You felt yourself filled with a bit of pride. “I wish all of my meals were like yesterday’s. They always give me the same thing. They say it is everything I need but…Oh pardon me. I don’t mean to complain! After all, you were so kind to bring it to me. Also…the fishcake makes it barrable. Thank you for that personal touch.”

You blushed deep crimson and bowed. Feeling the passage of time, you said, “I should get back to my duties my Prince. I hope you have a lovely rest of your day.” You bowed again and headed for the door.

“Wait…I wish to have you deliver my evening meal, if that is alright.”

You smiled and bowed “Of course, my Prince.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mistress had a scowl on her face. No doubt Tona was giving her a hard time about being replaced. You tentatively took the tray of food from the mistress’s hands and scurried out the doorway. Unfortunately, there were no fishcakes made tonight. But, there was a sweet fish popper that you just so happened to accidently knock onto the Prince’s food tray.

_I hope this will help him. I want to make the Prince happy any way I can._

The thought of his smile once again made your heart flutter with excitement. The Prince, so pure of heart, would smile and thank you like he always does. Maybe, if you were lucky, a pat on the head. Wherever the Prince touched tingled with a sensation for long after you parted ways.

You looked out the windows on your way up to the Prince’s chambers. Day has fallen into night. The stars were twinkling in the night sky. Wind rushed over your scales, giving you a pure feeling. Tonight is what a lot of Zora would agree as a ‘perfect night.’

You knocked on the door out of courtesy. But for some reason, there was no answer. _Maybe he didn’t hear me._ You tried again. _Maybe his is out at the moment_. You cracked open the door and peeked inside. No one was around. You decided to set the food on the table as per usual, but there was a strange sound coming from the back room. You cautiously moved closer to the light that was beyond the corner. With each step, it became clearer and clearer where the Prince was and what he was doing.

“nnnn…ahhh…ahhhh…my….my little servant girl…look at what you are doing to your Prince…”

You backed up away from the doorway. _Oh…oh my he…he’s in the middle of mating…_ Your curious eyes wanted to see but you knew if he caught you what would happen.

_I would be executed…_

So, as quietly as you could, you crept away from the back room towards the exit. You tried to keep from hearing all the lewd moans coming from the back room. It is his private life after all… But… but who is in there with him? Even though it was farfetched, your feelings, you couldn’t help but feel jealous. Thoughts of him intimate with you flowed through your mind.

_N…no not now!_

For Zora, it is not as easy to conceal arousal compared to creatures like Hylians. Your slit threatened to open and leak your water. Your pheromones would be released as well. You had to get out of here. You had to leave! You started running towards the door when the worst possible thing happened,

You tripped

Your shoulder armor hit the ground with a crash, no doubt alerting the Prince. You kept still hoping praying that he didn’t hear. But that didn’t seem to be the case. With a rush of water and patters of feet you heard him coming toward you. You kept low…low to the ground with the hope that you could just be swallowed by the floor. To be away from this humiliating encounter. You shut your eyes tight. Your body was trembling. _Hylia above_ _just execute me now!_

“Oh… (Y/N)…a…are you alright? Please, raise your head.”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I promise I didn’t see anything! I wasn’t going to tell anyone! I would never betray your trust! P…Please spare my life! I…I…I didn’t even see your mate! I promise! I-”

“(Y/N) please it is alright.” Once the Prince acknowledged the fact that you weren’t going to get up, he knelt down beside you. “(Y/N)…please…” He put a hand on your shoulder. “All of this was my fault. I knew you were coming and I subjected you to this…disgraceful encounter.”

You lifted you head but still avoided his gaze. The Prince sighed and brought his hand to your chin, guiding it so that you had no choice but to look at him. He had no armor or regalia on. Even his royal crown was gone. You wanted to die…this was the worst situation you have ever been in. You kept your legs clamped together to hold yourself in. Tears began to flow down your face. This whole situation is humiliating. _I thought we had a good relationship…but now…but now…_

The Prince leaned down, closing his eyes, nuzzling his crest against yours. All tears stopped, replaced by a sense of shock. Only lovers did this kind of thing! He made circles and low moans. The Prince slowly opened his golden eyes. “My sweet servant girl. I am quite embarrassed to say that I have grown quite attached to you.”

“But…but what about your mate…”

“My dear girl, there was no one in the bath but me.”

“But…”

“I was….uh well, how to put this…I was alone…thinking of…well…my little servant girl…”

Your face burned bright red. He looked like he was about to cry himself. Shameful tears welled up in his eyes. “I didn’t mean for you to know…. and it is…forbidden for me to even have these thoughts.” Prince Sidon cupped both of your cheeks and began kissing your crest. “I can’t help it…I have developed an attachment to you. If you would…well…allow me to entertain such thoughts…I want to mate with you…” He trailed one hand down your side, caressing your curves, touching your fins. Then, down your hip and over your thigh. Prince Sidon leaned next to your ear and whispered. “Just for one night…please…let me have you.” He pushed his fingers against your slit, earning a whimper from you. “After, you never have to see me or serve me again. But…I need you…now…please…”

You were in a daze. Is this even real? The pleasure from just his touch sent shocks up your body, leaving you breathless. The only thing you could conjure up was the standard line every palace worker is trained to say:

“Of course, my Prince.”

The Prince picked you up bridal style and rushed to the bath. Kissing and nipping at your neck all the way. Warm water rushed around you in a huge sleeping pool. Your gills opened up to renew the supply of air into your body. The Prince wrapped his own form around you and began to rut between your legs.

“My…my sweet servant girl…I…I need you so badly…I know I am not supposed to! But I want you!” His lengths started to cox out of his body. “I’m in heat…and every time I am alone I think of you…doing forbidden things with you.” He pulled your headtail to bring your face to his and captured your lips with his own. His tongue began twisting with your own, entangling both you and your feelings with his warmth. You then felt pressure between your legs, realizing ever too late that the Prince had entered you. The Prince broke the kiss and began snapping his hips forward.  He tightened his grip around your hips as he increased the pace. All you could do was moan and enjoy the Prince’s barrage against your walls. “(Y/N)…my sweet darling (Y/N)… I am terrible, horrible, I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you like this!” Even with the Prince’s cries of redemption, he never stopped thrusting inside of you. “You always care so much for me! Yet I am dirtying you like a common whore! Please, please forgive your horny prince!” Prince Sidon was crying now. He felt such shame when he put his basic instincts above anything else.

_He…thinks that he’s taking advantage of me…_

You put your hands to his cheeks and smiled. “My Prince, don’t be sad…I…I like it too.” The Prince slowed his thrusts. “Please…I like the feeling…to be close to you…don’t stop.” The Prince changed his pace to slow, loving thrusts that made your body arch back in pleasure. You even let out a broken moan.

“(Y/N)…oh my sweet minnow…” The Prince wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. Prince Sidon kissed along your neck while running his hands over your body.

“My…my Prince…” you moaned.

“Please…call me Sidon.”

“B…but my Prince!”

Sidon looked deeply into your eyes and kissed your crest. “There is no royalty in mating. Call me Sidon…please? I want to hear it from your sweet lips.”

“S…Sidon…”

Sidon visibly relaxed in front of you. He continued his movements in his hips, but now…now it was filled with a passion and desire that you haven’t felt before. “My sweet minnow! You feel so good…nnnn…ahhhh….ahhhh…” Sidon became lost in his own pleasure, his own desire with you. This came at a cost, as he was losing all self-control. His rhythm became faster, eager to fill you to the brim with himself.

You yourself…well…you were loving every inch of your Prince’s love making. His cock was thick and stretched you fully. His ridges reaching every pleasurable point inside you. His pace was fast and hard, but full of kindness. But, the most lewd thing was his face. Sidon now had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Maybe…maybe if he is right and there is no royalty in sex…then you should try to pleasure him a bit more too. Make him more intoxicated with you. You removed one hand from his shoulder and petted it down his torso, appreciating his muscles. But, you concentrated on your task. You threaded your fingers through his smooth, soft gills. Sidon growled lowly, making you jump and retract your hand. D…did you overstep?

“D…Do that again to me…please…” Sidon then started nibbling on your fins next to your face to entice you further.

You let out a small giggle and said “Where? I can’t seem to find it again…” You patted all around his chest.

Sidon picked up on your little game. “You little otter…” He then snapped his hips harder against you. He grabbed your wrist and placed it against his gills. “There my silly little fish. Stroke me….ahh…like…like that…goddess above…”

Zora mating is known for being rough. But even you were a bit surprised about how Sidon was slamming into you. He left everything to pure instinct, drunken with your sex. “(Y/N)… your body is perfect in every way…I want to hide you in here so that I can feel this way all the time with you. To kiss, cuddle, and fuck you whenever I please…” Sidon followed with deep throaty moans.

Heat began pooling into your belly, your cheeks were aflame, “S…Sidon…I…I can’t….nnnn….”

“Come for me my angelfish…my sweet little minnow…come on your mate’s cock!”

You pressed your crest against his and unwound, moaning and screaming his name. Yet, Sidon still didn’t stop. He kept ramming himself into you, looking for his own end. He gripped your hips harder and slammed harder until his breath became ragged. “My dear...my dear angelfish I can’t hold out any longer!” Sidon’s face twisted and he pushed you away, above him, as he continued to stroke himself and release into the waters below.

“S…Sorry…don’t want little guppies quite yet…” He then closed his eyes and let the water hold him in pure bliss. You swam above him and reached for his face. Then, put your lips over his in an upside-down kiss. Sidon moaned and fell into it. This moment…is pure ecstasy. He stroked your headfin, allowing little shocks of pleasure to course through you.

Sidon was the first one to break the kiss. “We should get out…I don’t want anything but me swimming into you tonight.” He added a wink. Sidon swam to the surface with you in tow. You both climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge. A small silence stilled between the two of you. “(Y/N)…if you would…please be….discreet about our encounter to the other servants.”

“O…Of course! I wouldn’t tell them anyway…mating….is a private affair…” Sidon smiled at your comment and placed a hand on your cheek. His expression then moved to a more somber one. He massaged it for a long time, eyes drifting from left to right, to your eyes and back again. “S…Sidon…”

“Will you…still serve me…after tonight?”

A knock came at the door. “Prince Sidon! One of our servant girls has gone missing.”

“Oh shit.” Sidon grabbed your arm and tugged you behind a curtain. “Stay here and stay quiet. I can talk my way out of this” He added with a wink.

Sidon then headed for the door. “My Prince! Why are you…uhhh if you are going to do stuff like that then get a wife! Anyway, (Y/N) brought up your meal and we haven’t seen her since! Have you….oh….that girl is in trouble…”

“Mistress, it is only one fish popper…”

“That is one too many! That girl…no wonder you wanted her to bring you your meals! This is both shame on you and her! I will make sure she can’t walk for this…”

“Please, it was my doing…I enticed her…”

“With what?”

“Huh?”

“What did you entice her with?”

“Uhh well rupees of course…she’s a low born…you know how easy it is to swindle them…”

The whole world stopped. Silent tears dripped down your face. Your heart ached, and your stomach threatened to spill out all its contents.

_I…is that what he thinks of me?_

“Well, when you find her, tell her to come to me.” The mistress left and shut the door behind her.

Sidon lifted the curtain from you. You pushed him out of the way and headed towards the door. “(Y/N) please I had to say something!”

You turned around to face him. “If that is how you talk about us low born all the time…the fuck all you nobles.” Sidon’s face wrenched into pure shock. You spun on your heel and stormed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“8!” A sharp crack echoed through the hall.

“9!” The same sound reverberated, along with your whimpers of pain.

“10!” You bit your lip as hard as you could. Do doubt the mistress wanted to hear you scream. But now it was over. Your scales were nearly torn off the back of your legs, blood rushed down.

“If you ever think of pulling a stunt like that again, you’ll be in a lot more pain than you are now. Ruining the Prince’s diet like that…disgraceful.” The mistress washed off her headdress and put it back on her head. “Now, everyone, get back to work!”

You stumbled walking to get to your post. Peeling fish and gutting them was the lowest job. You found your corner and started your work. _This can’t get much worse…_ Tears flowed down your cheeks. How could you have been fooled? If the Prince thinks that about lowborn then how many other girls has he brought to bed with that cheap trick?

“I’m such an idiot…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a whole work day in pain, you finally stubbled your way towards home. According to law, you weren’t allowed to be healed until the 3rd day or, if the wounds had festered. The bleeding has stopped, thankfully. The night air was cold and chilly, even in the palace. A stark contrast to the night before. The townspeople, nobles and workers alike were whispering to each other. Obviously, they know. Word gets around fast when it comes gossip. Everything about this place made you sick. You thought you could make it here…get a good job and live a happy life but this…this is beyond revolting. You opted to take the less traveled route, to avoid the eyes.

You limped down the small, secluded hallway towards the exit. _Maybe I should just leave._ You thought.

“(Y/N)…what happened to your legs?”

You turned around to see the last person you would want breathing in Hyrule. “Nothing of your concern.”

Prince Sidon turned you to face him. “It has _everything_ to do with my concern. You’re hurt because of me!”

“My Prince, may I be free to speak my mind?” Your cheeks burned with anger.

“O…of course (Y/N). Please tell me…” Sidon replied with the upmost concern in his voice.

“Fuck off rich boy.” You turned away from the Prince and continued down the path.

After a moment of collecting himself, Sidon ran in front of you to stop you once again. “P…please…I know everything is a mess right now but let me heal you at least!”

You rolled your eyes. “You don’t even know your own damn laws. Not everyone lives an unblemished life of comfort and happiness.”

“Y…you think that being a prince is easy? Having people talk behind your back all day. Having no one you can truly trust! Let me ask you something…do you know how hard it is to live in the palace?”

You looked into his eyes accusingly. “Apparently I don’t.”

The Prince’s eyes filled with tears. “Please…please don’t be like this…”

“Why do you care so much about me when you are going to replace me with another servant girl in your bed tonight?”

The Prince’s fists tightened and slammed against the wall, trapping you. “I’m not like that. Not matter how much my court wants me to be. That night…it was special to me…you…you are the only person who has made me feel loved. I saw it in your eyes as we were mating…someone who didn’t care about my position but for me as a person…what I said about you was indefensible……..I’m sorry……”

You used the line everyone at the palace says, “Everyone loves you my Prince…”

“Why are you acting like them? Am I just a tool to you as well?” The Prince barred his teeth in a show of anger.

“Don’t throw this on me. What would I gain? I’m a lowborn…remember?”

The Prince’s eyes darkened. “You’re right…it would never work out anyway. The smallest spark of happiness in my life…” The Prince brushed his fingers against your cheek. “…was nothing but a fleeting dream.”

Something inside you melted the tinge of spite in your soul. The Prince…was lonely… “S…Sidon…” you brought your hands up in an attempt to wipe away his tears that never ceased to flow. “Sidon, I’m sorry. What you said…”

“Was a dick move.”

You were socked at his crass answer.

“I can speak the common tongue.” He added with a smile, stopping the flow of tears.  
“Y…you didn’t use it correctly…sort of…”

Sidon rubbed his crest against your own. “Then you can teach me.”

“Y…you-“

The Prince cut you off with a kiss. He was blushing feverishly and held you close. He stroked your back and fins. He made low moans that shook you to your core. Once he broke the kiss, he whispered into your ear “Maybe you can teach me other things as well.” His hands wandered lower and caressed you right above your legs.

“T…this isn’t vary princely.”

“I told you, there is no royalty in mating.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon had a tendency to…swing things his way. Somehow, he convinced the head mistress that only your voice could soothe him to sleep. How he convinced not only her, but to keep it a secret from the rest of the staff.

“Said it was a childish notion, nothing more. Now… move your hips my dear.”

You were straddling him, cocks between your legs. You finally coxed it out of him and he finally admitted that you were his first.

“It…it is a little embarrassing…to say I am so…unskilled in an area.” He turned his head to the side, blushing.

You began to move your hips up and down his lengths. “Well, isn’t it better with _both_ of them inside me?” You cooed into his ear. Sidon began moaning, his eyes glazed over.

“But, I think it would be better if you let me have the reigns for a while.” Sidon flipped you over and began slamming into you, rubbing your walls with his lengths. “Thank you for helping me sleep my dear. I couldn’t sleep because you would always dance into my head. But now I can entertain these thoughts, play with them, enjoy them.”

He also, learned how to play with you better. One minute you could go the distance, but the next second you would send water down those thick Zora cocks of his. It didn’t help that Sidon had a way with rubbing your gills to a pace that matches his hips, then rub your crest to calm you down so that you would teeter right on the verge of orgasm.

“Not yet my love. I want to watch you squirm a little bit more. Oh…oh you are so sexy…” It was also amazing how relaxed the Prince was around you. Sidon…Sidon could feel like himself, just be himself, just for you. “I want to see how you react…when…” He moved his mouth closer to your gills. “I…do…this…” Sidon rubbed his tongue over your gills. You arched your back and felt the heat pool inside you. This feeling was intoxicating, delicious…

“Wonderful…I feel so good.”

He stopped his musings to whisper into your gills, “Good, my lovely little water lily. Oh my… are you going to come for me? I feel you twitching…oomph-”

You pushed his head back down to your gills, earning a happy hum from your mate. Sidon tended to have a slight kink for when you take what you want. His tongue and trusts swirled pleasure throughout your body. Moans past your lips as you felt yourself release, writhing in Sidon’s arms.

The Prince was not long after. Making sure he pulled out in time, of course.

 

 

This was by no means perfect. But by all means it was right. You helped him get into the pool.

“M…maybe we should stick to the water…I am quite sore.”

You chuckled and kissed him. “Goodnight my sweet Prince. Hehe I mean…Sidon…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love if you would leave a comment!
> 
> I also set up a Patreon as well. If you want to donate, great! But I am mainly using it for voting. I am wanting to do a Sidon crack fic and need some ideas! If you could comment there that would help me out! (Anyone can comment)  
> https://www.patreon.com/GaiaSophia


End file.
